Insert Your Own Adjective
by fannatastic
Summary: A series of Lily and James oneshots that chronicles Lily's changing perspective in regards to James. Might not be completely accurate, but oh well.am up for any ideas/suggestions- 12/11 on hiatus - possibly permanently.
1. Chapter 1

Insert Your Own Adjective; A series of Lily/James Oneshots

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Isn't that sad? **

**First of all, for those of you who don't understand the title, you will after the first couple posts. This story is a little cliche, but the point was to work through Lily's changing perspective. Tell me if you like it. If you don't like it, really... I'd prefer you didn't tell me**

"Hey Prongs," his friend Sirius began, "Hogsmeade's this weekend," Sirius Black, black haired, grey eyed god, looked expectantly at his best friend. James smirked.

"Really?" He asked with a sarcasm that only his closest friends could catch. "I was unaware of this Padfoot-"

"Which is disturbing because you and I scheduled the trips." Lily interjected, not even bothering to look up from her food. In these past months she had gone from hating James to mild appreciation of him. Really, it surprised her more than the rest. One might say it was logical, though. After a rather shocking discovery that James was the Head Boy to her Head Girl, she began to accept, for the sake of her sanity, they must be friends.

{Flashback}

_ Lily walked into Flourish and Blott's, excited to be getting school supplies for the new school year. Not only was it her last year at Hogwarts, but she (to her great delight) had been made Head Girl. She had been walking on clouds. She believed that no one, not even Petunia, her petty older sister, could ruin this for her. She was wrong. Looking through stationary, she bumped into someone. The wrong someone. _

_ "LILYBEANS!" She cringed and looked up into the happy eyes of James Potter. From behind came Sirius Black who looked about to engulf her in a hug before she stopped him with a look. He carried on with, "And how goes our favorite flower this day?"_

_Lily let it slide- there was only so much she could expect from him . She bit down the impulse to sneer, instead keeping her looks casual as she could._

_ " I was okay..." She trailed off not knowing how to finish. James grinned._

_ " And what made you so chipper earlier, when I let you bump into me?" For a second, annoyance flashed through her, and she remembered how unbearable Potter was. But still, it wasn't in her nature to be offensive, and she was undeniably happy anyway. Try as she might, Lily could barely hold it in._

_ "I've been made head girl!"she practically squealed. If anything, Potter's grin got larger, and he felt that what he had seen as a curse, binding him to responsibilities and rules, was now an absolute, delightfully addictive, blessing. But Sirius got there before him._

_ "Congratulations, Lilyflower, you picked a two must be deliriously happy" James couldn't help but think that it sounded awfully like Sirius was congratulating them on the birth of a child. He shuddered at the thought of how Sirius would be then. Sirius was still talking, "and remember, when you're in your dorm don't do anything I wouldn't do." _

_ "Which isn't saying much." James murmured. Sirius then wandered off, leaving James to watch the confused look that spread over Lily's face. She was so adorable, he almost missed what she said._

_ "What did he mean by that? He sounded almost as if we'll be in close quarters." James was almost afraid of how she'd take the news_

_ "We will be, at least that's what I understand. Apparently as Head Boy, I will be seeing a lot of you." He let it sink in and watch the emotions flit across her face. It took a while to contemplate, so much so that she dismissed the sarcasm that would otherwise have irked her. She was unable to speak for a full minute. She had the urge to laugh- was this some kind of joke? She then saw the uncharacteristic serious look on his face and almost had the urge to cry. Potter? Head boy? Childish, lazy, girl magnet, prankster, independent James Potter?_

_ "I-How-You? Supposed to be Mature!" She nearly wailed. He tried not to be hurt; her opinion meant the world to him, but then a tiny voice in the back of his head (which sounded surprisingly like another of his best friends, Remus Lupin) said, 'well, if she wants mature, be mature!' With his characteristic rashness, that had led him to victory in Quidditch and success in pranks, he blurted out,_

_"I realize that before this I hadn't been the ideal student, but with the badge I've decided to change. My grades are up, and I'm Quidditch captain, and I have a lot of responsibility, and unfortunately this summer I grew up." Was it considered lying if this was only what he was planning to do?_

_{End Flashback}_

And so they called a truce. They were now able to work together comfortably, without Lily hexing him and they got along pretty well. Lily still wasn't convinced that James had grown up. But she saw improvement. He didn't skip classes, his pranks were harmless, and he was never late to meetings. He was making improvements and she felt it would be unreasonable to ask for more. She drew out of her wool gathering in time to hear Potter say,

"If I don't remember the schedule, my dear Padfoot, it is undoubtably because there was too much beauty sitting beside me for me to be able to concentrate." He looked at Lily with a cheeky grin, and Lily sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded like

"Obnoxious boy!" Any girl would have swooned to here James Potter say that to them, but when you hear something like it everyday, and you happen to be Lily Evans, you find you have an immunity to it. Lily looked at her best friends, Alice, Margaret and Susan, and they all rolled their eyes. The girls carried on their conversation from before discussing the pros and cons of going to the next "Slug Club Party", but they didn't get far. They were distracted by the boys continued conversation.

"Whats got you so worked up about Hogsmeade, Pads?" Queried Remus Lupin, bookish, adorable toe-head that was the magical genius behind the band of friends known to the school as the Marauders.

"My dear Moony," said Sirius, copying James' words with a rather pompous tone, "I was merely wondering who your dates were. Anything exciting?" He added with a sly tone.

"That's right, the four of us were going to go, weren't we?" Said Susan to the other girls. She, Ret, and Lily had turned down dates to take Alice into town, because this would be Alice's first trip without Frank. Frank was Alice's steady boyfriend of three years, and had graduated last year.

For those three years they had always gone to Hogsmeade together, and the other girls were afraid that if she was left alone she would get depressed. All three girls (and Frank)were very protective of her. The four were drawn together by their strong sense of justice, But Alice saw things through rose colored glasses and had a rather fragile heart. And also a surprise up her sleeve.

"Actually, you really don't have to. See, " and her smile started to give her away, "Frank had a day off from the Auror Academy and said he'd meet me at the Three Broomsticks!" The other girls squealed. There was nothing like Alice in love. Ret couldn't help a quick glance at Remus, and the other girls also exchanged a quick look. It was true Ret often found herself sitting in the library working more diligently then she ever had on homework, just to spend time with him. She was the Keeper on the Quidditch team and was usually more comfortable in the outdoors (as her tan skin and strong muscles attested to).She enjoyed being different from others (which explained the long black hair that was dyed teal on the ends) but she was crazy about the oblivious, shy boy. As the girls quieted down, with a wink to the other boys, Sirius smoothly butted in.

"What? You mean to say that none of you other beautiful ladies have dates? The blasphemy! I say, Prongs, Moony, what sort of gentlemen would we be if we let them go without an escort?" The girls again rolled their eyes. With Lily's truce with James, and Ret's crush on Remus, the girls had come in close contact to all four of the boys (the fourth being Peter, but he wasn't around so much) and so this offer really wasn't surprising, just annoying. Susan jumped in

"You don't have to, we can take care of ourselves." She gave Sirius a look that dared him to challenge her. With a great show of gallantry, and Black charm, he carried on.

"But what sort of men would we be if we left you all alone? No its better that we go as a group!" He declared with a flourish. Lily scoffed at the 'men' part, but Alice jumped in.

"That's very kind of you boys we'd be delighted to take up your offer." Alice was the only one who was mutually in love, and she knew all the signs. She just hoped the other six would heed them. Like that James Potter lived and breathed to make Lily Evans happy. That Lily secretly (so secretly she didn't even know it) loved the attention. That Susan Scott was the only girl who could not only stand up to, but but talk down and successfully scold Sirius Black. That Black had a slightly softer spot for her than all the rest. And Especially that though Remus may seem oblivious, he relished the attention from Ret Lexington.

"Aw shucks, Al!" Said Sirius with a goofy grin.

"And now we have to move or risk being late to Transfiguration." Lily cut in. Everyone bounded out of their seats; even Sirius dreaded the threat of detention from McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So b/c I didn't have any more inspiration for these two scenes (and a reviewer has encouraged me to make my oneshots longer) I combined them together. So here you are, two little snippets for the price of one. And if anyone can guess the pattern of where this is going, they get a prize. BTW, Harry Potter does not belong to me. I think it belongs to JK Rowling annnd...someone else...idk

"Stupid, Insufferable Boy!" Lily, her mind elsewhere, spoke these words almost like a curse. As much as she hated him, she couldn't help but heal Severus of the bump on his head when he fell. Lily was angry with both of them- Sev for being the horrible, jerk that he is, and James for letting Sev's insults get to him. "W-wait! Lily- Its not what you think-". But it was exactly what she thought- unknown to Snape or Potter, she had seen it all. She had seen Snape insulting James, trying (and succeeding) to get a rise out of him. It was like fun to him- taunt the "blood traitor". James knew Snape wasn't worth it, that he was pathetic. But he hated it when anyone insulted Lily. She wasn't Severus' Lily anymore, she was his and no-one would call her a "little mudblood". That's why Sev was recovering from the 'levicorpus' spell, and she was now healing James of cuts from a 'sectumsempra' spell he shielded just in time. She wouldn't speak to him; she might loose her cool. She began to walk towards Honeydukes, Susan and Ret following behind, ready to do damage control. Remus started to follow, and with a look between them, Sirius and James ran to catch up.

"Uh...Lily?...I'm really sorry and-" James stuttered "I know I get it, he's a prat, saving my sacred honor, blah blah. _Don't_ let it happen again. He's not worth it."She muttered under her breath. James looked perplexed, waiting for her tirade, but when it didn't come, he took advantage of the situation. Looking at Lily he slowly walked away, edging towards her favorite- almond chocolate balls. So, naturally he didn't see the stand of cherry robins that all took flight when he fell into crashed into them. Nor did he see how Malfoy, standing a little to the side, was suddenly pelted by the sweet, red birdies. But he did catch the Slytherin running pell-mell, trying to escape the pecking of the little treats. They could hear his screams as he ran down the street.

There was a moment of silence when everyone just gaped, and then as one, they fell to the floor laughing.

"Crazy Boy." Lily choked out. James did't know whether to be worried or pleased.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

It was quarter to midnight, and James, though he was trying his best to be good, couldn't help but how notice perfect this shadowy seventh floor corridor could be in any other situation. It didn't help that his love was walking right next to him.

"I'm surprised Potter, we've been at this almost two hours and you've barely said a word." James couldn't help it. He just had to,

"I'm afraid my dear, that the temptation to stare your beauty has been too great. As I might have mentioned, its rather distracting." He flashed a charming smile and Lily was hard pressed not to smirk. She shook her head.

"You persistent boy." She was amusedly exasperated.

"Your persistent boy, my dear." Lily huffed and quickened the pace a little.

"Aw, Lilybeans," She shot him a look that made him change tactics. "So, its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin this week. Quidditch," he added when she looked confused. "Earlier Sirius got in a fight with his brother, he's the Slytherin Keeper you know, and now Regulus wont be able to play for another two weeks. Of course, Sirius got a month of detention, but this just means the Slytherin team will be much easier to beat. The game will be exciting anyhow. I saw some of their practices, and I must admit they've finally got their act together." Aware that he was rambling, he blushed and cautiously asked, "Will you be there?"

" Of course. I look forward to watching you and Sirius and Ret play." Lily stopped and blushed, suddenly aware of what she just said. James just grinned and walked on.

On Friday, Lily, Remus, Susan and Alice stood in the stands cheering until their voices gave out. The gryffindor seeker caught the snitch. As James led the team in a victory lap, showing off and making a fool of himself in his excitement, he couldn't help but bask in the excited smile on Lily Evan's face that he hoped was just for him. And, because he couldn't help looking and her red lips, he noticed they seemed to form two words.

Being called "Silly boy" was infinitely preferable to "Insufferable boy".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Hello my dears, you may like what I have for you today, its almost completely fluff. A big round of applause for Miss .Alice, who guess correctly! Everyone ought to see her amazing invisible prize- its amazing. But seriously, spot on. Unfortunately I must admit, that I have pretty much run out of ideas right now, and so it may be a little while before I post again. I welcome reviews, suggestions, comments and especially IDEAS. So sorry, again. On another sad note, I do not own Harry Potter. I do in my dreams though!**

It was Christmas Eve. Upon finding out that the girls (with the exception of Alice) had plans to stay at the castle for their last Christmas at school, the Marauders decided to join them. It was currently 11:34 and the six were counting down till midnight. Well, not really. Sirius had been counting down each minute, yelling out the time every minute until Susan gave him a look and threatened to take the sugar quills away from him. The other four had a good laugh at the two's expense, as Sirius would get super hyper, and Susan would scold him or scowl until he stopped. He then promptly made a face that would give a crying five year old a run for their money, and Susan would then cajole him into he smiling again. Remus was only slightly better, having fought Lily tooth and nail over the hoard of chocolate, he was wide awake and slightly twitchy. Lily and Ret were trying to have a conversation with him, but with the amount of chocolate the lycanthope consumed, they had to take a minute to decipher what he was saying, as he was beginning to speak very quickly. James sat by relaxing against a couch, drowsy and full of treacle tart, listening to his friends tell funny Christmas was next to him leaning forward and animatedly telling her tale.

"...So I put Petunia's gift on her bed, a very nice- and expensive- set of glass flower pots that you put on your windowsill to grow herbs. Well anyways, she got in very late from supper with Vernon's family, and he escorted her in. Long story short, they were a little bit drunk and in a bit of an amorous mood, and began snogging outside her bedroom door! I know!" (this was said in response to the squeals and exclamations of 'whaaaaat?' that came from the group around her. )

"I was walked out to use the loo at the same time and I swear my eyes hurt for the rest of the night. Actually, I didn't even make it to the loo, just ran straight back to my room to hide under the covers." This of course was exaggeration, but they were all on a sugar high and couldn't have really cared much less.

"Well," she continued "I hear a little pound on her door, then uneven steps and then the sound of shattering glass. My parents and I run in to see that Petunia..."Lily was laughing too hard to speak for a minute "had meant to get to third base-" Chaos interrupted her and she waited patiently for her friends to finish with their "In your parent's home?"'s and various "With your whole family at your house?" and the "Are you serious?"'s that were of course answered with "No I'm Sirius!" before she could continue.

"Yes, on Christmas Eve, they decided to get it on in a building housing 13 people and very thin walls." A look of exasperation mixed with surprise at her sister's stupidity flitted across Lily's face for a few moments but that couldn't hide a small smile from peeking out either.

" Anyways, so they're in her room, trying to make it to her bed, but when Vernon pulled them onto the bed, his well... he completely crushed the pots! He had to go the hospital to get the glass removed in what I understand was a very embarrassing operation!" By the end of the story, they were all howling with laughter, and Lily had fallen against James with tears in her eyes. His arm, as if on its own accord, wrapped around her and she didn't pull away.

Everyone was soon ready to fall asleep, and Lily carefully turned to look up at James. He had been quieter, but much more amusing too. Though Lily had always scorned the notion, she now found that she needed to be careful around James' eyes-she was afraid of drowning in them. So as not to do something stupid she mumbled the first thing that came to mind, which afterwords she realized was kind of stupid.

"Why are you being so sweet?"

"Well ... there's five minutes till Christmas- and as this could be our last one together," he winced," I want to make it perfect." As her head dropped to his chest half asleep, he thought he heard her mumble,

"Sweet boy."

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Christmas had now become James' favorite holiday. Not only did he finally get Lily to concede to a date with him, Remus had got caught under the mistletoe with Ret, and the two were now inseparable. It was cute the first time they snogged, the second time they got caught it was a little over kill, the third time it was leave-the-room-disgusting. They then realized that someone had charmed a specific mistletoe to follow the first person to walk under it around all day, and Ret and Remus had promptly gone searching for a broom closet. Sirius went looking for more of the mistletoe, and Susan had gone to the owlry, leaving James and Lily delightfully alone. He had asked her out, and after the first date (an outing to Hogsmeade the next day) he had asked her to be his girlfriend. WIth much teasing on her part, she was now his girlfriend, and Susan had begun to stay away from the group. Not because she was angry or didn't like them. It was because Sirius had got the idea that since the other four had paired up, they should too, and was relentlessly hounding her.

It had been nearly two months-two months!- and James was leading a blindfolded, invisibility cloaked Lily up to the Astronomy tower for a Valentines dinner. He had thought to take Lily to Hogsmeade, but with the realization that Lily was the one relationship he wanted to last came the realization that he had better step it up a notch. And so that was why they were having a picnic on top of the astronomy tower at 11 o'clock in the evening.

When they reached their destination, James knew had done well. Lily's eyes, shining with excitement, seemed to be almost smiling, as if the one her lips formed wasn't enough. His senses were wrapped in her light perfume, as his torso was wrapped in her arms. Their lips met for too short a time before Lily looked up at the starry sky.

"So did I do well?" He smiled roguishly, looking at the picnic blanket surrounded by floating candles and a rather large picnic basket. She hugged him to her tighter, and rested her head on his chest. "Marvelously." She whispered, before they shared a sweet, drawn out kiss. They broke away, if only for a short second as she whispered again, "You Dear Boy".


End file.
